Mario and Luigi vs Finn and Jake
Mario and Luigi vs Finn and Jake is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs Cartoon Network. Which one of these duos who saves princeses from evil kings will win in a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: A hero needs a sidekick to help him in some adventures and they need a princess to marry and a evil king who kidnaps a princess! Boomstick: Like Mario and Luigi, the protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom! Wiz: And Finn and Jake, the protectors of the Land of OOO! Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Mario and Luigi Mario (Cue Buoy Base Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy) Wiz: Mario is one of the seven star children and possesses many special abilities with the intent of protecting his home, the Mushroom Kingdom. Even as a baby, he was obviously destined for greatness! Boomstick: Then, some Yoshis helped Mario to save Luigi from Kamek when they are babies! Wiz: Mario is well known for his incredible athleticism and unmatched jumping ability! Boomstick: Plus, his superhuman strenght is so powerful, he can lift and kicks some castles! Mario grabs a castle and kicks the castle. Wiz: With his jumping skills and weight, he can pound an crush his foes into oblivion, and if he needs some extra firepower, well, he's got his entire arsenal of power-ups! Boomstick: Mario has a fire flower that can makes his pyrokinesis more powerful than before, he can shoots a large flames called Mario Finale! Mario shoots a Mario Finale at Sonic, Pac-Man and Mega Man knocking them out of the arena. Wiz: Some power-ups make him fly like the super leaf that turns him into Tanooki Mario which makes Mario spins his tail for attack peoples and flys, the cape feather give Mario a cape that is like the Tanooki suit but he can fly better and other flying power-ups! (Cue Bowser's Lava Lair Super Mario Galaxy 2) Boomstick: The metal cap lets Mario becomes Metal Mario which he can be indestructible and invincible for a few seconds but he is slow in this form and he is heavy, the mega mushroom lets Mario becomes giant and invincible for a few seconds and he can destroy everything like Godzilla! Wiz: The star lets Mario becomes invincible with a rainbow aura in his body making him more fast and this make him kill enemies easily, the hammer lets Mario smash things or reflect some projectiles back, the super scope lets Mario shoots some projectiles and he can charge this weapon to shoot a blast more powerful! Boomstick: But that doesn't matter, Italy's greatest hero can power through anything, Mario has other power-ups than that we said but we will don't show other power-ups because is a lot of them! Mario: Mamma mia! Luigi (Cue New Super Luigi U Main Theme) Wiz: Luigi is one of the seven star children and he is the younger brother of Mario! Boomstick: He helps Mario a lot of times to save the Mushroom Kingdom and saves the sexy Princess Peach! Wiz: Luigi has great feats like he defeated King Boo, assisted Mario in many adventures and he saved Wario from Chief Chilly, now lets move for his weapons and abilities, Luigi has a hammer which lets him smash things or reflect some projectiles back, he has a vanish power flower which lets him become invisible to pass through walls and cages vertically or horizontally! Boomstick: Luigi was trained by the Thunder God getting the thunderhand which lets him to shoot lightning bolts or to grab any people, Luigi has a cleaner called Poltergust 5000 which can suck everything to this cleaner and this cleaner can shoots 3 elements called fire, water and ice! Wiz: In Super Smash Bros. series Luigi got new moves like green missile, a technique that makes Luigi charges himself and flies like a rocket to headbutt peoples, other is super jump punch which he jumps making a punch so strong that sents peoples flying to the air! Luigi do a super jump punch on Jigglypuff knocking Jigglypuff out of the arena while Jigglypuff screams. Boomstick: Wow, that was fucking amazing! Wiz: The Luigi Cyclone makes Luigi spins his hands finishing punching some peoples to the air, Luigi can shoots green fireballs without the fire flower and at last, the negative zone can devastate a nearby opponent. Its effects are random, but unavoidable, ranging from sudden dizziness to uncontrollable tripping over absolutely nothing! Boomstick: And Luigi can use some power-ups that Mario can use like fire flower, star, mega mushroom and other power-ups, he can also uses power-ups from Mario Kart series like thunders, shells and others! Wiz: Luigi has some weaknesses for example, he is cowardly, he is clumsy, he fails at traction and he has inferiority complex! Boomstick: Can Luigi wins this battle? Wiz: Well, lets see if he can! Luigi: *Puts on Poltergust* Yeah. *Speaking into the nozzle* I do it. Ho-ho! Luigi dances, then accidentally bumps into a car, which then causes a shelf to fall down. Luigi: Oh... Finn and Jake Finn (Cue Adventure Time Theme Extended) Wiz: Finn Mertens is the main protagonist of Adventure Time! Boomstick: Adventure Time, come on tell your friends, we're going to very, distant lands! Wiz: Finn was supposedly born in a "banana boat" in the middle of the ocean, where he nearly fell prey to a host of sea-creatures and a tiger, by Martin's recollection. However, since Martin seems to be confused when recalling Finn's birth, it is uncertain whether or not his memory is accurate! Boomstick: Finn appears to have been abandoned in the woods during infancy. He reveals that he made boom boom, the Finn's word for defecation on a large leaf and fell on it. He lay there crying until Jake's parents called Joshua and Margaret rescued him from the wilderness and brought him to their home. They raised him alongside Jake, who, along with Jermaine, became Finn's adopted brother! Wiz: It is revealed in Susan Strong, that Finn knows nothing of his human parents or any other humans. In Henchman, Finn states that Jake told him that he originated from a cabbage as a joke. However, Finn later learns about his biological father, Martin, in the episode Billy's Bucket List! Boomstick: That was a weird Background for Finn! Wiz: Finn's main weapon is the golden sword also known as Scarlet, this sword is horribly dented, chipped and dirty, its also blunted to the point it’s more of a glorified baseball bat than a sword, the Scarlet is Finn's weakest sword! Boomstick: Finn's second sword is the Root Sword, this sword is more powerful than the Scarlet and is sharp enough to slice through thick and wide oak trees effortlessly! Wiz: Next is the Demon Blood Sword, this sword is more powerful than the Root Sword and is a gift from Jake's father called Joshua, this sword was created from the blood of the demon Kee-Oth, this sword is capable of blocking blasts from Hunson Abadeer and slice through hard diamond easily! Boomstick: Next is the Grass Sword, this sword is a Japanese-tachi modeled blade is literally a super sharp blade of magical grass, it’s a cursed weapon and threatened to overtake Finn… until he accepted it as his own, allowing him to take control of it and its unique abilities, until he lost his arm and subsequently got it back, but that's a story for another time! Wiz: And, his most powerful sword is the Finn Sword, this sword is Finn's current sword primary sword, it also doubles his physical attributes like strenght, agility, etc. when in use, Finn has a form called Wizard Finn, he go into this form by using Wizard's hood, however, he used this form one time to save a city from being destroyed an asteroid! Boomstick: Oh god, he is ugly in wizard form, in this form he can fly and uses transmutation! Wiz: Finn has imagination powers which allows him create everything he wants but only he can see his creations! Boomstick: Finn has ice ninja skills, he learned many moves of Fridjitzu like kunais, numb-chucks, dagger of chilled glass, icicle kick, force of blizzard, ice key and damn, various other skills! Wiz: Finn has some weakness for example, he is not very smart, has rough attitude, he can be vulnerable when he believes he has the upper hand advantage, he seems to have relationship woes! Finn: You don't need a mirror to know you look good. You're beautiful on the inside. Like...your brain and stuff! Jake (Cue Adventure Time Ending Theme) Wiz: Jake The Dog is a magical dog and sidekick of Finn The Human! Boomstick: Oh my god, i want a magical dog like him to ride on my dog like riding horses! Wiz: Jake was conceived when his father, Joshua, was bit by an extra-dimensional creatureduring an investigation with his wife Margaret. Jake was later born from the pustule on his father's head from the creature's bite and was taken by Joshua and Margaret to live alongside their natural-born son Jermaine. It is inferred that Jake's Stretchy Powers that he has had since he was a puppy are a result of his biological relationship with the shape-shifting creature although according to him in the episode The Witch's Garden, he rolled around in a magical mud puddle when he was a puppy then just became a magical dog. Little is known of Jake's past with his family, but for a while he was known to be a successful criminal until he retired to take part in a more respectable life as an adventurer with Finn, later settling down with Lady Rainicorn to become a father! Boomstick: Wow, that, was, weird! Wiz: Jake has shape-shifting powers that allows him to morph his body into any shape, wheter it be keys, weapons, items, etc., he can also manipulate every single face of his body, even his teeth and internal organs, to gigantic proportions! Boomstick: Jake has scretchy powers that allows him stretch his body to incredibly great heights and length! Wiz: Jake has possession powers that allows him to possess other people’s bodies by shrinking down, forcing himself down their throat, and then stretching every inch of himself into every fiber of their being! Boomstick: Like Finn, Jake has a wizard form too and he can uses telekinesis, reality warping and transmutation! Wiz: He can also uses ice ninja skills like Finn but we mentioned this in Finn's analysis! Boomstick: Jake can also uses his imagination powers to create everything like Finn can do this! Wiz: Jake has some weaknesses like for example, his stretching abilities have limits, he is rather weak without his magic abilities, he can be easily persuaded into dangerous and irresponsible situations! Jake: Dude, suckin' at something is the first step to being sorta good at something! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga Warp Pipe) A green pipe growed from the ground and, Mario and Luigi jumped out of the pipe and the brothers stayed in close of Bowser's castle. Mario: Peach got kidnapped again and i'm really tired of this! Luigi: I am tired too! Mario and Luigi walks to the entrance and they see Finn and Jake. Finn: Princess Bubblegum is in this castle? Jake: I don't know but let's check it out! Mario: Hey, you guys are not allowed to enter in our villain's castle! Finn: But we are here to check if Princess Bubblegum is here! Luigi: We are here to rescue Princess Peach! Jake: Hey, let's fight, if we win this fight, we will enter the castle and if you guys win, you guys will enter the castle! Mario and Luigi: Ok, let's a go! Finn and Jake: It's Fight Time! Both enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story In The Final) Mario and Finn colides the hammer and the Scarlet until Mario knocks the Scarlet out of Finn's hand, Finn punches Mario's face and he picks the Scarlet dropped on the ground, Luigi charges and green missiled Jake in the stomach knocking the dog back, Jake punches Luigi with his giant fist sending the green plumber to a green pipe. Mario shoots fireballs but Finn dodged and slashes Mario's face with the Scarlet making a scratch in his face, Mario punches and kicks Finn and then, Mario uses Mario Tornado and then, he finishes the combination with a Super Jump Punch while Finn falls to the ground, Jake uses his scretchy ability tying up Luigi and then, Jake bites Luigi's back making him screams. Mario grabs Finn and then, he spins Finn and then, he throws Finn at Luigi and Jake, Luigi gets free by Finn and Luigi super jump punched Jake sending him high to the air, Jake schetchy his hands hitting the ground sending a shockwave that pushed Luigi and Finn, Mario equips the fire flower becoming Fire Mario. Fire Mario shoots fireballs at Finn and Finn gets burned as he screams in agony, Finn swings his hands and blows to get rid of fire until the fire disappears, Finn switch the Scarlet to the Root Sword, Finn swings his Root Sword and Mario lost his form, Mario knocks Finn with his hammer, Luigi equips the Poltergust 5000 and he tries to pull Jake to the Poltergust. Jake got caught by the Poltergust but Jake uses his scretchy ability to get out of the Poltergust, Luigi shoots a ice ball from the Poltergust 5000 freezing the magical dog, Luigi green missiled again hitting and freeing Jake, Mario equips the ice flower becoming Ice Mario, Ice Mario shoots a iceball freezing Finn and then, Mario equips the smash ball and he prepares the Mario Finale while Jake is fighting Luigi and he realized Finn is in trouble. Jake: Finn, no! Jake scretches his hands in the Freezed Finn while Mario shoots his Mario Finale and Jake is grabbing Luigi's neck, Jake quickly pulled Finn to his side while the Mario Finale is shooted to some trees burning the trees, Jake shatters the ice with his fist and Finn got free. Finn: Thanks Jake! Luigi eletrocutates Jake with his thunderhand making Jake screams, Mario swings his hammer at Finn's head making him dizzy and then, Mario hits Finn to the air with a Mario Tornado and then, he finishes the combination with a super jump punch, Luigi swings his hammer at Jake's head making him dizzy too and then, Luigi super jump punched Jake sending him high to the air, Finn and Jake falls down. Finn: Ouch, these two guys are strong! Jake: Finn, i got a idea! Finn jumps on Jake's head while Jake grows into a giant size. Jake: Prepare to get stomped plumbers! Luigi equips the mega mushroom while Mario jumps on Luigi's head and Luigi becomes Mega Luigi. Jake: Really? How you growed to a giant size? Mega Luigi and Jake colides their punches while Finn and Mario are fighting in Jake's head, Mario and Finn colides the hammer and the Demon Blood Sword until Mario knocks Finn out of Jake's head and Finn falls down to the ground injured while Mario lands on the ground. Finn: Ouch, Jake, help me! Jake realized Mario is trying to explodes Finn's head with the hammer but Jake kicks Mario to a tree and he puts Finn back to his head while Luigi turns back to normal. Luigi: Mario! Jake: Bye bye! Jake tries to step on Luigi but Luigi equips the power flower becoming invisible, Jake took out his foot and he sees nothing. Jake: Where the green plumber go? Finn: I don't know! Mario equips the mega mushroom becoming Mega Mario while Jake realized a sound of the mega mushroom. Jake: You becomes giant too? Mario and Jake colides their punches while Luigi turns back to normal and Finn is trying to slashes Mega Mario's head with the Finn Sword but it did nothing to the red plumber, Luigi swings his hammer so strong that hits Jake's foot making Jake screams, Mega Mario super jump punched Jake while Jake grows to his normal size and Mario turns back to normal and Finn jumps out of Mario's head. Finn: Let's finish this fight, its wizard time! (Cue Red & Black NIGHTS and Reala) Finn and Jake puts the wizard's hood in their back and then, they turns into wizard form. Mario combines the cape feather and star becoming Star Cape Mario while Luigi do the same, Wizard Finn shoots a energy blast but Star Cape Mario resists and ground pounded Wizard Finn making Wizard Finn gets more injured and tired. Wizard Jake: Finn, noooo! Wizard Jake grabs Star Cape Mario and Luigi with his telekinesis and then, he smashes them to the ground multiple times and then, he throws Mario and Luigi to some trees. Wizard Jake: Finn, are you okay? Wizard Finn: Yes and i am tired and injured so, fight them solo! Wizard Jake: Ok! Star Cape Mario and Luigi quickly flies to Wizard Jake and then, they make a combination of punches finishing the combination with a ground pound killing the poor dog while Mario and Luigi lost the star effect. Wizard Finn: Jake, nooooo! Cape Mario grabs Wizard Finn's neck and then, he strangles Wizard Finn's neck and Finn falls down to the ground, Cape Mario swings his hammer so strong that explodes Finn's head with blood coming out of his neck, killing the poor boy. K.O.! Mario and Luigi walks to Bowser's castle together. Results (Cue Super Mario Galaxy Gusty Garden Galaxy) Boomstick: Well, no more adventure time! Wiz: Mario and Luigi are more experienced, more stronger, more faster, more durable, more smarter and has better weapons than Finn and Jake, Mario and Luigi defeated more powerful enemies than Finn and Jake! Boomstick: Yeah, Mario and Luigi can counter Finn and Jake abilities for example, Giant Jake can be countered by the mega mushroom, wizard forms can be countered by star and cape feather combined, Finn's swords can be countered by hammer and Ice Ninja skills can be countered by fire flower! Wiz: Mario and Luigi has more adventures than Finn and Jake because Mario and Luigi where made in 1980's decade while Finn and Jake where made in 2010's decade! Boomstick: But hey, the results will be changed if Adventure Time gets more episodes? Wiz: Probably not but let's wait in the future to see if Finn and Jake will get more upgrades enough to take them down! Boomstick: Looks like Mario and Luigi changed Adventure Time to Death Time! Wiz: The winners are Mario and Luigi! Who would you be rooting for? Mario and Luigi Finn and Jake Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Danibom Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Mario vs Adventure Time themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music